


Stripped

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Finally the day has come and I wrote an NC-17. It only took me about 2 years to finish) It might be a little corny and a little clichéd, but I think it's very good and I'm really proud of myself. The title is borrowed from Depeche Mode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the day has come and I wrote an NC-17. It only took me about 2 years to finish) It might be a little corny and a little clichéd, but I think it's very good and I'm really proud of myself. The title is borrowed from Depeche Mode.

He knew it was going to happen. Years of pretending made it easier to ignore, but deep inside he did.

So in a way what happened that night shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. The bathroom door opened and closed behind him.  


S“You can’t avoid me anymore, no more stupid excuses. You’ll deal with it now.”  


SThere was no getting away this time. His back hit the wall and he was trapped between Yoochun’s hands on either side of his face.

“You’re my original sin. I never wanted another man, but I want you. More than anything I ever wanted.”  
Hot breath on his face and the warmth of Yoochun’s body so close to his made it hard to think. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid the other man could hear it.

“I want to smell you, taste you, feel you. I want to see you naked as the day you were born, stripped of all the fake smiles and countless layers and masks. I want to get inside you, your very core. I want to see you lose control, pure and raw need. And I know you want it too.”

Junsu could still push him away, keep on pretending. But the traitorous body didn’t let him. He couldn’t move a muscle. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. Yoochun’s lips closed the final distance and met his. For some reason he expected a man’s kiss to be dry and rough, but Yoochun’s lips were soft and warm and felt so good against his. When they were both out of breath those lips moved to nibble on his earlobe and suck on his neck. His head was spinning and his breathing was ragged as Yoochun’s hands descended to caress his body. He tried to concentrate, but it was as if his inner voice was telling him: “Let go. Let go. Let go.” And so he did.

He vaguely felt being dragged out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, being pushed down on the bed. And in a second Yoochun was on him again. Once again full lips descended upon his. Their tongues met in his mouth for an erotic dance. The clothes were in the way but Yoochun took care of that problem and soon they were pressed skin to skin. They were both males, Junsu thought, their bodies weren’t supposed to fit together so perfectly. Yet somehow they did. He never felt so bare, so exposed in his live but he also never felt so aroused.

Junsu never considered himself especially attractive, but now with Yoochun staring at him so hungrily he felt the sexiest man alive. There was no time to think about it though. His body was on fire. He hated his weakness, but the pleasure was too much to bear. Yoochun’s hands were everywhere - running up his calves and thighs, stroking and fondling. Yoochun’s mouth was just as fast. Kissing his hipbones, sucking on the inside of his thighs. It was like a sweet torture and he wanted more, so much more. Then Yoochun’s hand wrapped around his hard member and began slowly stroking and he cried out arching on the bed. Yoochun’s lips felt cool on his heated skin as they left wet kisses all over his torso.

His own hands were restless too he noticed – touching and seeking and exploring. It was as if they had their own needs and now finally set free they were eager to touch every inch of skin they could reach.

Yoochun’s body was far from those featured on the covers of men’s magazines. He was pale, too skinny and not very muscled. But to Junsu it was much more appealing. Maybe it was because of all the sharp angles that he himself lacked, he didn’t know. But now in the dark none of it even mattered. There was just skin on skin, hot breath and urgent hands. The only sounds coming out of Junsu’s mouth were whimpers and moans.

Then Yoochun’s mouth descended on his member and all half-coherent thoughts left him. He was left thrashing on the bed, clutching the bed sheets for dear life. He never imagined how good this feels. Even though Yoochun didn’t have the experience he was eager to please. Every sound coming from Junsu’s mouth, every arch of his back was a gratification that spurred him on.  
All too soon Junsu was coming in white spurts. For awhile Yoochun just sat admiring the view. To him the younger man never looked more beautiful. His head thrown back, his chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, biting his lip in concentration just like when he was performing. Only this was a private show.

Junsu was struggling to catch his breath. His body was tingling. Through the haze he heard Yoochun’s voice ask: “Do you trust me?” Junsu just continued to look at him dumbly. “It’s going to hurt at first, but I promise I’ll make you feel very good. Ok?” The sincerity in Yoochun’s eyes struck him. He knew there was no going back now. Not trusting his voice he just nodded.

For a few seconds Yoochun got off him and instantly Junsu mourned the loss of warmth, but soon he returned with a bottle in his hand. Junsu vaguely realized what was to come next. If he wasn’t so aroused already he would probably be scared shitless and even now he felt anxious. He felt fingers circling and probing and tensed slightly. “It’s ok, don’t be afraid,” he heard as a long gentle finger slipped inside. It was a very foreign feeling, but he wasn’t freaked out as he thought he would be. Then a second finger joined and began feeling around. It was uncomfortable and he squirmed a little trying to adjust and then the next second - “Oh My God!” Junsu arched off the mattress and moaned. It was as if a lightning struck him only it felt amazing. Yoochun looked surprised himself but very excited. Then the fingers withdrew, Yoochun pushed back his thighs and leaned in.

“You ready for me, babe?” Junsu long since passed the point of no return and he didn’t care anymore.  
All his defenses were broken, all the feelings he kept inside for years set free. It was his final capitulation. “Yes,” he said voice hoarse. And so it began.

No matter how careful Yoochun was it did hurt and he tried not to hiss. Yoochun still noticed though, he leaned in and whispered, lips brushing against his ear: “Shhh. Try to relax.” It was still hard but all the while Yoochun was kissing his face murmuring: “I’m sorry, babe.” Junsu’s head was spinning and his heart was beating fast. Yoochun’s face was just inches away and even their breath mingled. When he was all the way in he paused to give Junsu time to adjust. For a minute the room was quiet safe for the sound of their hard breathing. Finally Yoochun began to move. It was so new and strange and yet somehow it felt so right.

Junsu always thought sex was something dirty, but right now he didn’t feel dirty at all. He felt beautiful. It’s like their bodies came into a chemical reaction. It was amazing how such simple movements could convey so much feeling. Yoochun kept shifting the angle a little while his hands continued to caress Junsu’s oversensitized skin. Soon Junsu felt that spot inside of him being pressed again and the pleasure made him howl. He wrapped his legs around Yoochun and held onto his shoulders tightly.

It was hard to keep his eyes open, but once he glanced at the man above him he couldn’t look away: his skin glistening with sweat, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration - intent on making him come first - and it was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen.

They were pressed so close together moving to the same rhythm, so primal and yet so intimate. It was overwhelming. Suddenly Junsu realized he couldn’t tell where his body ended and Yoochun’s began. It was like nothing else in the world existed anymore.

He knew he was close when Yoochun leaned in and groaned right into his ear: “Don’t hold back”

Everything sped up and Junsu seemed to forget how to breathe and then the world stopped and exploded. From somewhere what seemed like far away he heard a voice:

“I love you.”

And then it got dark.

When he came to his senses Yoochun was pressed against his side placing butterfly kisses all over his face. He was all sticky but oddly comfortable. He tried to stay awake but his body felt so heavy and he couldn’t move at all. Soon the young man fell into a deep slumber.

When Junsu woke up the early morning sun was peeking through the window. He could hear the soft wind playing with the trees and the birds singing. Scenes of all that happened at night were running through his head, but he didn’t feel confused or embarrassed. Lying on Yoochun’s chest, listening to his steady breathing he felt he was right where he belonged.


End file.
